The Lost
This devilish cult is a group of savage children who sneak through the night in search of other children to abduct and add to their numbers, usually only orphans or street urchins. This group of murderous children is lead by a mysterious and enigmatic child simply refereed to as "The Boy", who never ages and has the ability to fly according to some theories. This cult seem to only include human children that in range from ages 6 to 16, although specific accounts have stated that Elementals may be among their ranks. "Never-land" and "Hook" According to popular belief the children follow The Boy as a way to go to a place called "Never-land". Stating "If we do good and listen to him, he will take us there. We will be able to play all day with no adults to stop us!", however this is sadly not the case. After a child among the cult turns 16, The Boy takes them to "Never-land" by killing them slowly and painfully. The process begins by paralyzing the child by feeding them cake laced with poison. Then he moves on to disembowling them and eating their heart. Whenever the children in this cult step out of line or break the rules, The Boy always begins to refer to a man named "Hook". His supposed arch-nemesis and greatest foe. Always saying "Now you lost boys be careful, if you don't stay with me then "Hook" will get ya. He will take you away and you will never go to Never-land! You will be all alone and in the dark for ever and ever." This seems to work on the children for the never stray to far from The Boy. Many speculate about "Hook"s existence and identity. Was he once a Lost Boy, who saw through Pan and escaped? or is he just a simple boogie man, made up to whip the children in line? Currently known members -'The Boy' The Boy is the leader of this cult and an idol to all who meets him. He is cool and charismatic on the surface but underneath all of that he is vile and manipulative. He hides his murderous intent, and trick the members into causing extreme harm to themselves and others, especially adults. He indoctrinates children by claiming to be the infamous litterary character of Peter Pan. As most of the children he adds into his cult are too young to know better, they tend to believe him, and by the time their old enough to know better it's too late he ensures that they keep believing by lacing their food with a strange substance known as "Fairy Dust", which keeps the children open to his influence. -'"Tink"' The Boy is always accompanied by a Fae simply refereed to as "Tink". Tink resembles a small fairy out of a basic fairy tale, small with thin butterfly like wings and emitting a golden and calming light. Being a Fae she can take any shape or size but she never seems to change or leave The Boy's side. Tink is the one who supplies The Boy with "Fairy Dust" and corroborates his claims of being Peter Pan as well as the story of Never-land. Many wonder what this Fae gets out of the deal, or why it chooses to stay so close to The Boy. -'The Shadow' Aside from the Fae "Tink", The Boy is followed by another creature simply called The Shadow Not much is really known about this creature, though rumors abound of it being anything from a manifestation of The Boy's wicked soul, an unknown kind of Other, and various other unsubstantiated claims. The Boy uses the Shadow to spy on his followers and inform him of any dissidents, as well as seek out new children to indoctrinate. Category:Occultism Category:Faekind Category:Other Category:Elemental Category:Humans